


JojaBros

by guttergod



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guttergod/pseuds/guttergod
Summary: Short stories of Sam and Shane being friends.





	1. Jojabros

**Author's Note:**

> I've messed up uploading this so many times. 
> 
> First fic! I feel like Sam and Shane could be good friends. Sunshine and Grumpy dynamic. I don't know much about music so if anything's off that's why. Sorry if it's out of character.

Sam swept some more dirt into a corner. Morris would notice eventually, being the neat freak that he is, but Sam would be off shift by then. Just another day at JojaMart.  
At least he was only part time. He looked over at his fellow employee restocking the shelves. Poor Shane. Working here would make anyone pissed.  
He’d tried talking to Shane a couple of times; it was better to vent about work to someone who knew what you were dealing with. But Shane would never reciprocate, and Sam didn’t find his constant glaring very pleasant, despite being used to bad attitudes from Sebastian.

Sam had finished cleaning and was just chilling in the back listening to music and avoiding work when Morris rounded on him. He quickly pulled his earbuds out, fingers crossed that he wasn’t in trouble. Did he find the pile of dirt? “Uh, hey sir.”

“Samson.” God, Sam hated being called that. He braced himself for a scolding. Morris and his mum were very much alike in that sense. “I need you to help Shane out with the restocking. He’s being too slow.”

“Yes, sir.” Sam groaned internally. He may feel bad for Shane but he definitely didn’t want to be around that grouchy asshole. And he didn’t want more work. 

He quietly walked behind Shane and grabbed a few things from the boxes, trying to copy Shane’s rhythm. Sam could do rhythm. This might not be as dull as he thought.  
Pick up. Put on shelf. Push back. And repeat. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Shane give him a strange look. He almost seemed to be smiling. Was that even possible?

Later, after their shifts had ended, they hung back in the employees room. Shane wasn’t doing anything, just leaning against the wall and watching Sam pack up. “What’s up?” Sam finally asked.

“Wanna head to the saloon?” 

Sam was surprised. He didn’t think that Shane liked him all that much. He only acknowledged Sam when he needed something at work. Looking at him, Sam realised Shane was nervous. This was probably a first for him. Did he even have friends? That helped Sam make up his mind. “Sure, man.” 

Shane seemed to relax a bit. They left JojaMart and headed to the bar. Noticing the way Shane tapped his fingers against his thigh, Sam thought back to them restocking.  
“Dude, you’ve got a pretty good rhythm,” He blurted out. “Think you would join my band? We need someone on drums.”

Shane shook his head. “I don’t know how to play.”

“Would you consider learning? Otherwise I have to ask Abby, and that’s fine but I know why Sebastian wants her in the band and I don’t wanna be a third wheel, y’know?”

“Sorry, kid. Not my thing.” 

“Damn.” Sam pouted. “I would’ve called us the JojaBros.” 

“Don’t ever say that again.” Shane opened the saloon door and grinned back at him, Sam's upbeat energy infectious as always. “C’mon, I’ll buy you a drink.”


	2. Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a bad day for Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I headcannon that Shane is maybe about 10 years older than Sam.

Shane walked through the saloon door and immediately noticed a blonde sitting at the bar. It wasn’t unusual to see Sam here on Fridays. Except that it wasn’t Friday. Sam didn’t even notice Shane coming in and ordering a drink. He just stared down, as if lost in thought. But he looked troubled. Shane sat down next to him, not grabbing Sam’s attention until he basically slammed his beer down. 

“Hey.” Sam’s voice was flat, which was unlike him. He normally would’ve been happy to see Shane.

“Hi.” Shane took a sip of beer. “Bad day?”

“Yeah.”

“I feel ya.” Shane was definitely no stranger to unhappiness. “What’s happened?”

“My dad…” 

Shane knew all about his dad. A soldier in the war. Why that’s a bad thing is pretty self-explanatory. “Yeah?” He prompted.

“Yeah. There was… an attack. Near where my dad was stationed.” Oh, shit. “There were a lot of casualties, but we don’t know who yet. My mum is out of her mind with worry. Vincent doesn’t know so he’s confused and upset about mum being a crying mess. I sent Vince to play with Jas and Penny, and I left mum with Caroline. I couldn’t handle her and I just wanted to be away from them. Is that selfish?”

They sit together in silence and Shane mulls over Sam’s words. He takes a long swig of beer and gestures for Emily. “Can I have a pizza? And another beer?” 

“Sure, hon.” Emily hands him another glass full to the brim, then goes off the get the pizza. 

Shane had finished off his first beer and was starting on his second when Emily brought the pizza. He slid it towards Sam. “Here. Uh… You’re not selfish. You do a fuckton for your family and you deserve a break from it all. Shit, I don’t know. You’re a good guy. And I’d offer you a beer but I don’t want you starting any bad habits.”

Sam looks at him gratefully. Together they sat in silence and shared the pizza. They don’t discuss Sam’s family and the war anymore. Sometimes there’s nothing comforting to say about a bad thing. You just have to be there.  
Eventually Sam says he has to go home and be with his family. But before he leaves he looks at Shane. “You’re not a bad guy either, Shane,” He says. “I’ll see you at work.” 

Shane watches him go and shakes his head a little before taking another drink. Sam’s a good kid.


End file.
